


Procedure

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, Indimidation, M/M, Nursing, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 81: Blood.  After an encounter with the demon, John and Dean and Mathieu bolt for Tessera, towards Sam, who's had another vision.  Tess figures out what’s going on, and enlists additional help. Intimidation of John Winchester included for your reading pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character or venue without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not for profit, simply a writing exercise. Herein lies Dean/Sam slash, in an AU timeline where John did not lose his life. John appears in parental context only. Follows in series from previous prompts, but stands alone if preferred.

Tess tries to staunch the flow of blood, smoothing Sam’s forehead with the other, worrying over the cold, clammy sweat. It seems to take a long time, but it finally stays, and she pulls a warm blanket over him, and dares to leave him long enough to get the first aid kit, a few bottles of water and a washcloth from the bathroom.

She’s gentle, cleaning the blood away with the warm cloth, not able to do anything with his shirt until she’s positive he can be moved safely. The soft moan tugs at her heartstrings, it’s full of pain, and right now if it were any other boy they’d be at the emergency room. But this is John Winchester’s boy, and she doesn’t dare, not while Sam’s still breathing, and his vital signs are strong. 

“Sammy, boy, open your eyes for me. Samuel.” His long lashes flutter, and he’s dazed. But that’s the first of the neuro tests he’s passed that she remembers from her tour on the neurological ward of the hospital.

“Sammy, tell me what day it is.”

“Wednesday, hunting,” he slurs, and she can tell he’s trying to minimize the sound of his voice, keep it from hurting his ears. And he’s right.

“Who’s the president.”

“The Shrub. Lay off, please.” The please just about kills Tess, even hurting like this, he can’t bring himself to be rude to her. 

“Feel your fingers, toes? Anything numb? No? One more thing, Sammy, just touch your nose with your fingers, all right?”

He does, then peers at her. “Hit m’head?”

“Not exactly, baby, just relax, you’re ok. I just needed to be sure you were all right.”

“Ok.”

***

Mathieu squeals in the drive, and they’re met by one of Tess’ security team – one who looks worried enough that John’s next thing to panicking, and it seems to take forever to get up to the fourth floor, to their suite, and the presence of the other security guard outside their room – well. He bursts through the door, and looks around, not seeing his son, and then Tess’ voice filters softly to him.

“John Winchester.” She wields the words like a weapon, t hat woman does. “Your boy is awake, and he needs quiet right now, and not a million questions – “ She spots Matheiu hanging onto Dean, who’s still looking dazed. “Give me that boy, Matty.” She takes him by force, and hurries him back into the bedroom. Whatever happened, the two of them need to be in bed, and they’ll be better when they’re together and not worrying about one another.

“Sam,” he whispers to her, glancing at his dad. “We heard him shouting, Tess, you need to call Missouri.” She actually stops in her tracks, the realization hitting her. Dammit. She knows about the boy’s abilities, why didn’t she-

“We’ll do that as soon as you’re in bed, young man. Let’s go.” Her touch is gentler than her tone, belying her feelings, though Dean doesn’t notice, too focused on Sam. She efficiently strips the six foot boy from his clothing, and then lets him carefully, gently, slide in with Sam, watching as he gathers the younger boy up, and some of the pain creases in Sam’s face ease. Good. John’s hovering in the doorway, and she herds him out.

“Tess, is that blood-“

“You need to get Missy Mosley out here. I don’t care how you do it. Maybe have Jim Murphy bring her.”

John chokes at the thought of Pastor Jim walking the halls of Tess’ BDSM club, and another part of him cringes at the thought of so many people they’re close to in once place at once, after what just happened, they’re vulnerable. And then he’s reaching for his hip, where Tess has just picked his pocket of his cell phone. “Tess-“

“Do it. She’s the only one who’s going to know how to do for that boy. He collapsed on the garden stairs – no, John, on the landing – I had him – shouting out Dean’s name, that it was a trap, calling for you – John?” Dammit. Three of them in one day – John’s a pasty, unhealthy color, and he looks like he’s about to pass out. She’s tired, is what she is, actually, none of them are exactly small.

And then Mathieu’s there, taking the bulk of John’s weight from her. She sinks gladly into the nearest chair to breathe for a moment, fairly sure that the solid dom will manage John Winchester for a moment. The rumble of Matty’s voice is actually comforting, and it only takes her a breath or two to gather her strength back.

“Johnny. Focus here, we’re all safe, it’s fine, still protected. JOHN.”

“Matty,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.” 

Matheiu pulled the man’s head up, looking deep in his eyes, reciting the Lord’s prayer in Latin, repeating it as if on a tape loop until John’s voice joined in quietly. Finally, their voices died out, and Tess had gotten tea on in the kitchen. “John. It’s not strong enough yet, to venture here. That’s why it had to try out at the site, somewhere remote, somewhere not sanctified.”

“The club isn’t-“

“Oh, but the club IS, John Winchester. Built on holy ground, not that anyone remembers it, and the deconsecration was never done, the priest died before it could be accomplished. Now you stop with the foolishness and call Missy.”

He stares at her for a minute, then obediently dials, deliberately turning around so he doesn’t have to look at what’s probably a smug smile sneaking along her face. The light thump of Matty’s fist on his shoulder confirms it, and he looks at his old friend with something nearing humour, though he’s done in.

He holds the phone away from his ear at the irritated squawking on the other end. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Missouri. I need you. No. NO. I don’t want you driving on your own out there right now. I don’t care. Jim or Bobby, they’re closer, and I don’t want Matty going back out yet. Fucking FINE,” he snarls, and disconnects the call, giving his cell phone a death glare.

Then he realizes that both Mathieu and Tess are standing over him, arms akimbo. Shit.

“Matty,” she says sweetly. “I think I’ve misjudged the situation here, dearest.”

“And?”

“I believe the three of them are in shock, and I intend to treat it accordingly.” Her eyes narrow dangerously at John. “I believe John needs to be in the shower, and if you could put three mugs of hot, sweet tea on a tray, I’d be indebted to you. I certainly can’t think of any other reason that John would use that kind of language around ladies, can you?”

“Sorry,” John mutters, glad the boys aren’t witnessing this.”

“Not as sorry as you’re going to be if you’re not under hot water in the next three minutes,” she says, tone deadly. 

And John Winchester, father, hunter, Marine, tucks tail and runs for the bathroom.


End file.
